Expectations
by MrsNiklausMikaelson
Summary: Sometimes unexpected things happen in the most times that we don't want them to happen, and that's when Klaus is going to receive Caroline's reluctant help with her life whilst everyone's trying to face the gates that were opened for hell on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Caroline is still human, Elena is a vampire. This chapter will have a background on the episode 4x15.**

* * *

Caroline was shocked by the words that were coming out from Stefan'a mouth. Jeremy was dead that was sure, even if he had the ring in his hand but it wouldn't work on him, he was one of The Five. She didn't say a word, her jaws dropped, her eyes were opened as wide as they could, it looked like her eyes were glistening but tears didn't fall.

'We're all very worried about Elena. She thinks that he's going to return, she has lost everyone that she loved.' Stefan said

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment 'It's all coming so fast. Now Tyler is gone, Klaus is chasing him down. Jeremy's dead. Elena's a vampire. Katherine is back and she has the cure. Kol's dead, maybe that's one of the reasons too that Klaus wants us all dead. And we shouldn't all forget. Silas has been awakened.' she gasped at the end and stears went streaming down her face. Stefan sighs and approaches her, puts his hands on her shoulders and looks in her eyes.

'Everything will be just fine.' he said

'You're just in denial. We all are. Now especially Elena, after her brother's death.' her voice trembled.

'Don't be apprehensive, we all will figure a way out.' he smiled, but Caroline looked to the ground and nodded.

Damon joined them 'She's still upstairs, in his room..she thinks he's coming back.' Stefan nodded and stood up. In just a second Caroline couldn't take it anymore, she rushed out of the house and walked to her car, driving to her house drained in tears. She arrived safely; luckily there was no one there. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed, grabbed her legs into her chest and was formed into a ball-shape. A lot of tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't take her breaths, she gasped a lot in her crying. Everyone around her is torturing her with their words and with their actions, there was no one that could comfort her she was all alone and her mother wasn't there to support her through her achievements. Her Dad was dead. Her boyfriend is at God-knows-where.

* * *

The next morning Caroline opened her eyes to the sight of the sunlight into her eyes, she sat up and checked her phone but there was nothing new, she sighed in relief. She thought it was better if no one calls her or tries to connect with her it's better to be on her own these days, she moved from her bed and went downstairs directly to the kitchen she made a sandwich but she wasn't really in the mood of eating, she was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, she rolled her eyes and stepped towards the door. There stood the one that was least expected to come and knock on her door, Klaus. She opened the door slowly and looked at him so anxiously 'What are you doing here? Coming to crush some more dreams? Not interested.' she said

'Not that kind of a welcoming that I expected. But was just wondering if you know where the Brutus is?' he smiled, feeling like he was offended.

Caroline raised an eyebrow 'So you've come just right to my front door to ask me where Tyler is? Seriously? Is there anything more destructive you want to do to me! I don't believe you.' she was just about to close the door but he stopped her.

'Wait. I'm not here to scar the earth for him.' she stopped.

'What?' she said softly

'All my hybrids are desiccating. Maybe Alpha man has a thing to do with that?' he said sarcastically. Caroline ran to her phone and started calling Tyler not noticing Klaus getting into the house, she called him like billion times but he wasn't answering. Then finally she heard a voice 'Caroline?' it was echoing.

'Tyler?' she heard nothing but a couple of breaths into the phone 'Tyler? Please answer me.'

'Car-' she heard some cracking it felt like the phone was crashing down on the ground. She felt like she was about to lose her consciousness but she found herself leaning on something soft, someone has grabbed her before she could fall. She closed her eyes and it went dark.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes slowly as she heard the echoing of her name in the back of her mind 'Klaus?' she called out softly, she saw something moving in front of her but it was not clear to her view very blur, she blinked a lot calling out 'Klaus?' unconsiously until she got it clear, it was Klaus looking at her anxiously, she tried to sit up he helped her.

'What?' noticing that he was looking at her so firmly she repeated 'What?'

'You called out my name. You called out my name while you were trying to get up.' he said

'Seriously?' she said

'You called out my name, Caroline.' he looked right into her eyes

She stared at him for a moment and then snapped shaking her head 'I don't know. I just got up from fainting.' she stood up and turned around she wanted to cry so much, but she didn't want to feel vulnerable even if she was still human but all she had to do was to pretend that everything's fine and it will be alright eventually. But truth is nothing's fine, nothing's going to be alright. She stood there giving her back to Klaus 'Now everything you wished for happened. Now Tyler is dead I guess, and maybe what's going to make me feel happy that all your pretty little slaves are going to be in a happy place where is away from you.' she turned around and smiled with her eyes glistening

Klaus sighed and approched her 'Caroline, he tried to kill me-'

'We all did! Why is it just Tyler?' she yelled and turned around not wanting to look into his face. He grabbed her hand to turn her around.

'Don't turn your back on me' he said

'I should've turned my back on you ages ago.' she took her hands away from him 'I know you're only doing this because of me.' she tried to calm down, Klaus' expressions were unpleasant 'I know you're only haunting Tyler down because of me.' she gave her back to Klaus 'Please get out of here.' in a minute he was out there was no sight of him. She fell to the couch and cuddling a squared pillow. She has feelings for Klaus and she knew it, she just couldn't admit it to herself. She might have called Klaus' name, but she was unconscious how could she have noticed. It was still morning and she had a lot of time to do anything she wanted but the only thing she wanted right now was to see Tyler, and it seems like he's not available and he will never be.

She walked up to her room put some clothes on and went out to her car, drove for almost 20 minutes around town and found nothing interesting, she arrived at the Salvatores. Parked her car, knocked on the door. There was no answer for the first 10 seconds she looked around but there was no answer until Stefan opened the door 'Caroline.' he smiled

'Hey, Stefan.' she gave no expression on her face.

'Is everything okay, Caroline?' he asked worriedly

'Tyler's dead. Just wanted to tell you.' she said emotionlessly, his eyes opened wide and was about to come closer and hug her but she took a step back. 'I think it's better if I stay alone for a while, to think about things, I'll face it all by myself.' Stefan nodded 'If anything happened, I'd be glad if I didn't know.' she stepped away and sighed relieved with her decision. Her beliefs in love were massively destructed, it felt like her heart got ripped out of her chest. It was too much for her, handling all of this on her own she wanted to cry so badly but it wouldn't work.

Caroline got into her car and told heself _I'm fine..I'm okay. _She thought that why Klaus came to her at first, why would he even care where Tyler is when all of his hybrids are dying anyway, he would be celebrating Tyler's death by now. She drove till she arrived at the Mikaelson's Mansion she looked around in amusement of how big it was, stood in front of it's front door and knocked smoothly. Rebekah opened the door 'Well, well, what brings _you_ here?'

'Where's Klaus?' she ignored her. Rebekah rolled her eyes as she motioned to a room with it's door locked. She walked and knocked on it's door, the door was opened by itself, it seems like it wasn't actually locked 'Klaus?' she called out and saw Klaus throwing some papers into fire. 'Klaus, we need to talk.' he ignored her, she sniffed, he glared at her.

'What is it do you want, love?' he smiled, she noticed what was in these papers, a couple of drawings of her she was surprised, he was throwing them must have been because of her reaction this morning.

'Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry.' she trembled on her last words she was about to cry, running to the door, but Klaus was in front of her stopping her from leaving. She gasped and started taking her breaths slowly but she couldn't stop herself she cried and tears went outflowing down her face 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I appreciate your love but I can't do this, I caught myself wishing I could forget everything you've done, but you keep on doing them over and over again.' He put his hands on her shoulder.

'Calm down, Caroline.' she breathed slowly looking to the ground embarrassed of looking into anyone's face

'Maybe I've got feelings for you, but Tyler's dead. And I'm still human, and you're killing everyone that's getting into your way specially the people I love. I don't deserve a villain and you don't deserve my love.' she yelled out, Klaus knew that even humans say things they sometimes don't mean, but her words were as real as anything else that existed in this world. Caroline was shaking of tiredness of her crying then she finally stopped 'I have to go.'

'Caroline, I understand. Look, why don't you stay for tonight, it's becoming late. Getting dark out there.' he smiled and she finally glared at him 'There's the guests' room, we have a comforting bed there.' she sighed and then nodded, it was very dark outside it wasn't safe to get out. Klaus walked her to the room 'I'll try to find you anything from Rebekah's to sleep with.'

'I'm fine with myself, do you have anything to drink?' she asked

'What do you need, sweetheart?' he grinned, showing those amazing dimples of his.

'Anything that could get my mind off..you know.' she smiled, he laughed slightly and then left her alone.

She wandered through the room, and thought to herself_ What the hell am I doing? Grow up, Caroline..Now let's go home. _She was just about to get out of the room then she stopped_ Why not stay? It's late, that's an excuse. Klaus is very sexy though. _She immediately snapped to the thought 'What the fuck?' she said out loud 'How redicious? Seriously?' she then remembered the sight of Klaus throwing the papers to the fire watching them burn lingeringly and the way he touched her and stopped her from leaving, she was cut off by a knock on the door. She ignored the first knock, but then said 'Come in.'

Klaus came in smirking with a bottle and two glasses 'Here comes the fun.' he said, she smiled. She watched him as he poured the drink into the glasses and he approached her to give her the glass, she drank the whole of it at once not at least leaving one dose, she stepped towards the bottle and poured the drink till it reached the end of the glass 'Easy.' Klaus said.

'Who cares?' she grinned. And drank it all at once again and laughed, she twirled around and then sat on the edge of the bed 'You know what?' Klaus glared at her, she stood up and grabbed his hand, throwing him to the bed. 'Caroline, you're drunk.' he said. 'I want this. I _need _this.' she said as she tore his shirt off and started kissing him, he didn't stop her but kept on going helping her getting her clothes off and unzipping her pants, grabbed her ass and messaging her stomach to her back to the down of her spine till she was completely naked. He twirled her in bed and threw himself on her, she unzipped his pants as she kissed him passionately non-stop, she groaned then he stopped and looked to her eyes 'Bite me.' he said, she stared at him 'I want you to bite me. Do you trust me?'

'But I'm not a vampire.' she said.

'Do you trust me?' he repeated. She nodded, he leaned more into her and started kissing her neck, she laughed out loud, her lips were on his neck she kissed it and then tried to bite him as hard as she can but it was easy that she found her teeth sinking right into his skin as she tasted his blood, it was very tasty that made her not concentrate on the pain that was in her neck, Klaus was biting her too, she felt it but not much the feeling was compassionate. She groaned loudly he stopped and she looked right into his eyes, she loved the connection that happened between them, he watched as her injury was healing very fast 'That's called blood sharing, love. But I still don't know if it works on humans or not.' he grinned.

'It was lovely.' She narrowed her eyes smiling, she closed her eyes and he continued kissing her, he brushed her hair through his hands and grabbed her breasts messaging her nipples. She groaned a lot but didn't mind, she kept on kissing him and playing with his hair in her hands pushing him to her more with her hands at the back of his neck, Klaus lifted Caroline up and got of the bed trembling everywhere he went lifting her up while kissing her, dragged her along with him on the floor, he vamp-speeded and threw her right into a wall. They kept on doing this till it was dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will have a lot of flashbacks from episode 3x14. I hope you like this chapter there's not much to tell, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _I kept telling myself as I wandered around the room, Klaus was laying in bed half-naked, and I just realised that I slept with a 1000 year old Original Hybrid who is supposed to be an enemy. I almost felt tears were going to fall from my eyes _Darn it! Don't lose it, Caroline. You're just stupid. _I kept on going back and forth till I heard a movement I turned to look at the bed instantly, Klaus was waking up. It felt like my hands were sweating and I was about to throw myself to run and get myself out unwilling to speak to him but instead I just stood there trying to face him.

'Morning, love.' he smiled and ohhh! These dimples are so irresistible. I froze and I felt my body throwing itself onto the bed, I moved myself to sit comfortably on his legs, I kissed him just to avoid talking to him but I couldn't resist it he was very passionate with his kisses 'Good morning!' he laughed as he twirled around and threw himself on me sticking my arms up, I kissed him again and again and again and again... _Caroline, STOP!_ I heard my voice echoing in the back of my mind. I groaned and stopped for a moment I took my breaths looking at him.

'Klaus, we need to talk.' I sighed

'I get it. Now I know what's going to happen. You regret what we had, you feel sorry for Tyler and you think it was wrong, what we did. You leave me alone and you start making no sense. And then you finally realise again that you slept with the villain. Convenient. How Shakspearian of me?' he smiled kept looking at me as if he knew that I was going to feel something by now and that was exactly what happened.

'You know that as much as I would love to keep on kissing you but you have to show me. Show me. Show me that what I'm doing now and what I have done is worth it. I want you to show me your compassion.' I kept on looking into his eyes, I tried to lift myself up but the force was hard to fight he was holding my arms up while he was sitting on me.

'You said you trusted me yesterday, I gave you my own word. What I did last night was a thing I shouldn't have done to you, I only did it when you told me that you needed it. You're free to do whatever you want to do.' he left my arms and leaned backwards, looking away. 'And I don't wanna go.' I mumbled 'I don't wanna leave. I want you to show me.' he glared at me and looked away trying to move himself off the bed 'Fine! Don't want to talk anymore then don't, but don't come crawling again buying me off. I am not one of your slaves, Klaus.'

* * *

_**As I walked in the Mansion I saw Klaus standing across the room and was just about to come closer 'Good evening.' he smiled. 'I need a drink.' I said and walked towards the bar or whatever it was, not bothering myself to notice if he was behind me or not I was just too annoyed with his presence around and I wanted to go home so badly, I was just to reconsider the thought and stay at home but while I was with Elena I changed my mind for nothing as much as I can remember, and while I was saying..the gown looked fabulous and while I was trying it on I kept on wearing it. Typical me.**_

_**I heard music playing and of course I was asked to dance, by Klaus. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the ballroom, we shared a dance. And while we were dancing 'I'm glad you came.' he said.**_

_**'Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles.' I said.**_

_**'I heard about your father.'**_

_**'Don't. Seriously.'**_

_**'Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress.' he grinned to the thought.**_

_**'I didn't really have time to shop.' I tried to find myself an excuse.'**_

_**'And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer.' he smiled again.**_

_**'Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls.' **_

_**'I know.' I didn't pay attention to what Klaus has mostly said, I only paid attention to Matt who was recently dancing with Rebekah. I don't call it jealousy it's Matt's my friend and I care much for him. During the dance we had to switch partners and I came along dancing with Matt.**_

_**'What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil?' I said furiously.**_

_**'What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus?' he asked.**_

_**'Don't even get me started.'**_

* * *

'Caroline.' Klaus said.

'Forget it, Klaus. I need to eat.' I left the room and walked away as far as I can reach. I was seeking for a kitchen and I took it as an excuse too, to tour around the Mansion. I found a big portrait for a horse down a hallway and I saw loneliness in it, it was very impressive must have been a very nice painter. I walked away from the portrait, the Mansion was so big that looked like a maze in my opinion. I think I passed by the ballroom and a lot of different places I might have been there before.

* * *

_**I was outside admiring a horse that looked beautiful, the moonlight reflected on some of the shining bridles on the horse.**_

**_'You like horses?' Klaus appeared from behind._**

**_'I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here.' I felt a little bit harsh on him, but he deserved every single thing I did._**

**_'I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?' Is that so hard to believe? Seriously? Anything human that comes up from you is just unbelievable. 'Yes!' I said. Klaus has done a lot of stuff that were unbearable to see or to hear about, terrible things._**

**_'Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you.' No one has ever described me like this before, I felt like I was going to blush but I didn't lose it. 'Well I'm spoken for. By Tyler.' For once saying Tyler's name made me hesitate._**

**_'But I thought you two ended things.' While talking to Klaus he always smiles and that sometimes peeves me. 'Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him.' I said furiously._**

**_'So you aren't spoken for. You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favourite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning.' I thought he tried to change the subject on purpose because maybe of how much he hates Tyler or any other reason, and whenever I think of that reason I get provoked I don't like to speculate for things that don't merit speculation._**

**_'Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?' I've heard a lot of stories of Mikael and I never really knew why would a person be that bad with his son or his step-son. I think Mikael was a really hollow-hearted person who never tried to think about his family a lot and only concentrated on the pride._**

**_'Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little bit more complex than yours.'_**

**_'Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. But I also like people and they actually like me so I'll be inside.' I turned around and walked away to the Mansion, I didn't really like Klaus that much sometimes I felt sorry for him because he had no friends and most of his family hates him no wonder why he turned out to be such a bastard like that._**

* * *

I found the Kitchen eventually, I wondered why would vampires have a kitchen or even a fridge to keep food but I didn't bother myself much with the thought. I opened the fridge and found a bunch of meat 'Seriously?' I said out loud; and toast, cheese, jam and butter. I took the toast, the jam and the butter and started filling the toast with them 'I wish there was Starbucks nearby.' I sniffed, 'Want coffee Mrs. Forbes?' I turned around and I found a girl with a cup of Starbucks coffee in her hands, I smiled at her and took it from her, she must be one of their compelled servants of course. I took my sandwich and the coffee and sat on a couch in a room near the kitchen I had breakfast peacefully and silently when I finished the girl came from nowhere and took the plate away from me I still had some coffee remaining in the cup, I stood up and completed my tour around the Mansion. I found a room where Klaus had his art collection, he showed me it once.

* * *

**_Klaus walked me to a room which had a lot of drawings that looked good indeed 'So what did you want to show me?' I asked._** _**'One of my passions.' he said.**_

_**'Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louve aren't on vervain.' I said. Klaus chuckled 'Yeah, well that's their mistake.' he said.**_

_**'What about these? Where'd you steal this from?' I showed him the bracelet he gave me. 'Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you.' Klaus has lived more than a thousand decades I expect him keeping a crown of a queen. I rolled my eyes expressively noticing Klaus looking away in embarrassment I looked down to observe some sketches 'Wait a second. Did..did you do these?' I looked fascinated the sketches looked amazing they were well drawn.**_

_**'Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?' I blushed because I haven't been anywhere actually 'I've never really been anywhere.'**_

_**'I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome..Paris..Tokyo?', 'Oh wow.' We laughed.**_

_**'Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want.' he smiled, I continued 'Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things.'**_

_**'You're making assumptions.' he sighed. 'Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back.' I really wanted him to leave Tyler alone.**_

_**'You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave.' he tried to act intelligent but it didn't work. 'I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off.' I took the bracelet off and threw it to him 'But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them.' I walked away enraged.**_

* * *

I kept on staring to the paintings in the room, I recognised a drawing from a few distance away I tried approaching it but I was stopped 'You like my sketches?' I turned around and smiled. 'You seem to stop me each time I try to admire something.' referring to the horse and now to the paintings, I approached the bin and threw my coffee into it. I took the chance while Klaus was looking away and took a look on that picture and like I thought it was..me. I opened my eyes wide and turned around 'I think I'll be going.' Klaus nodded and I left.

I went upstairs to put my shoes on as I went down Klaus was waiting for me, I tried to avoid him but he grabbed my hand and kissed me I kissed him back and sighed in relief 'You will just have to wait.' I went outside to my car, I was just about to get into my car I was grabbed from behind I felt like I was injected with something I tried to scream but there was a hand on my mouth to shut me, I tried to fight and suddenly I was taken very fast even faster than a lighting bolt, I didn't feel anything eventually, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Carloine has been kiddnapped, Elena has turned off her humanity but still no one knows except for The Salvatores.**

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

I watched her as she closed the door and walked away from me, listening to her breaths sounding like wind blowing at the ocean; no sight of her seemed to appear in my mind again, my tremendous thoughts about her were fulfilled to walk away with her. As I turned my back to the door and was just about to step away into my own creations..there was no sound of Caroline's car leaving or even moving an inch from where it's parking, her hammering heartbeats that were the music to my ears faded away not even a dose of Caroline's blood was smelled in the area, I tried to track her scent to find any answers to my non-stopping twittering questions in the back of my head. I sprinted out to find her car with an opened door and nothing else that could tell me that Caroline was anywhere to be found. "CAROLINE!"

* * *

**The Salvatores**

"This ain't gonna work, Damon" said Stefan calmly.

"We've got no other choice. She has given us non!" said Damon, trying to keep his voice quiet but yelled instead.

"Damon, we can't just do this and then watch her in agony" said Stefan.

"There's nothing else we could do, she's shut off everything in her" sniffed Damon.

"We could at least try and help her and show her that life isn't-" said Stefan.

"Isn't too bad to live in? Can you tell me _why_ would _she_ want to complete her life trying so hard to convince herself that we're the only people she has got? There's nothing to come back for! She has lost everyone" snapped Damon

Stefan sighed "She has to face the fact. But she hasn't just got us, her friends are still alive. I know. I know. Damon. Don't you think I don't want her to be happy again?"

There was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other. Damon sighed, but before he could open his mouth and say something. "Damon, I want you to be happy too. She won't be coming back for me and..an-" he sighed and stared at his feet "And you're my brother, your happiness is more important to me than hers" he glared at his brother and smiled, but Damon knew that he was only in denial trying so hard to make himself believe his own lie. After a moment of thinking over all he had to do was say how much he's thankful to have a brother like him but he only smiled back.

"Let's do this?"

"It's time to tame the shrew" smirked Damon

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

Blur. Blur. Only the unclearness was everything I saw with my own eyes. I felt someone approaching me, heard footsteps, I saw a shadow twinkling out of the darkness. A few seconds later, It was all cleared, more clarified, more comprehensible to me, that by some reason this person in front of me right now wanted me dead. I knew it was my end, I knew it was the time for me to close my eyes and wish for mercy or repeat the word "death" to conceal my eyes from the tragedy I'm going to watch right in front of me and I'd better feel the pain from the bottom of my heart better than seeing it.  
Silas.

I repeat again. Silas. Standing right in front me with his stoned face preventing me from seeing his real face "Reveal yourself" I breathed, I felt him smiling "Reveal yourself!" I yelled.  
"Very smart you are" his calm, cold, sorrow and full of pain voice made me feel like such a neglected person like him would have been broken very hardly to be standing right in front of me with all of his strength to kill all of those people around him to urge for blood so much, to hurt everyone and play with their minds. In just some thoughts that made no sense to me, I felt that my theories could give me some clues to why he would be so careless about everything. About anything. Love. Wrecked love.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"We're playing games here little one?" laughed Silas

"I'm not a-asking about your name or your biography. I'm asking you to t-tell me who are y-_you_?" I knew that my question was more firm than ever. Silas raised his head a little more higher, sun rays reflecting through his eyes that were only seen through that hideous stoned mask, but those weren't just eyes, those were the ashes of the memories that were thwarted from coming back to life. I have felt things, realized things that I had never ever would have even thought of. I thought I was hallucinating or I was under his power of brainwashing me. But..but it never occurred to me that in any way Silas would let me see this or feel it, a villain wouldn't just show his victims the kind of a real pure soul a devil could be "S-Silas" I breathed.

"And a person like _you_ would ask _me_ who am I just after I have had kidnapped you? Oh, I thought that you would even _ask_ me why did I _ever_ kidnap you" he laughed.

"T-to kill me" I tried not to think of the fear.

"And that's exactly what I wanted you to think of" he said "But. But I may ask again. Why?" he looked right into my eyes directly into my mind he went to discover but I gave him nothing, I didn't let him in I could feel him. What's happening to me? I wondered.

"What's happening to me? How could I feel all of this? How c-could I think like th-this?" and for a moment after all of that babbling I tried to raise my hand and touch him but I couldn't find my arms, I couldn't feel a thing, I was completely numb to everything around me. I was laying on something solid but not the ground, my eye level would have been equal to his feet; I was on a table right at the end of a room stuck into the wall, everything in it seemed crashed like the whole place was shut down or haunted or burnt down. I couldn't move my body and I felt there was something on my chest, I tried to move but I was motionless "What did you do to me?" I cried.

"Let me get things straight" he sighed "First of all, I haven't done anything to you, but your _boyfriend _did" he smiled.

I was just about to say "Wha-" but he stopped me "A stupid human like you would never understand such beauty of immortality. Our magic is more powerful than those who are bewitched with mortality" he laughed "like you. Now as you can see your sweet little hybrid will stop at nothing to find you and by then when we meet again I _will_ kill him"

"A-and why w-would you kill him?" I felt a tear stream down my face.

He smiled, turned around and started walking away, all I could see now was his back and nothing else; I kept on staring to the ceiling trying to calm myself and think of some sense.

* * *

**The Grill**

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rebekah snapped out of nowhere at the bar.

"Rebekah, please, I'm working" Matt said.

Rebekah and Matt have been meeting up for a while, Rebekah has been trying to communicate more with Matt, but for him it's different to accept it.

She stared at him then he said "Just please get out of here"

"I'm not going to go away until you tell me why are you avoiding me" she said

He glared at her then walked away from the bar and reached a room at the back, she followed him.

"Rebekah, this isn't going to work, I can't just do anyth-" he said

"Oh, I get it" she snapped "this is all about me being the bad-guy, this is all because I'm one of the _Originals, _I'm the she-_devil_ that everyone hates" her eyes glistened "but did it ever occur to anyone that I could just feel the same way about you, _all_ of you! I could _hate_ you too!" she gasped "y-you..I-I've never had a normal life, well, sometimes long, long ago I had one but not as just very normal as possible. We had werewolves twirling around. I never really liked being a vampire for once. Do you really think I like being a monster?" a tear fell down her face then she wiped it and strode off to the door turning her back to Matt.

"Wait, I-I never meant to hurt you" he said as she stopped before she was unlocking the doorknob "I never knew this part of you"

"You never knew this part of me ever existed! Because you don't know me, you only know my brothers, you only know _just _the worst in them too" she snapped

"You know that they're in their worst!" he said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"You just said it yourself" she turned and looked at him then opened the door and sprinted out of sight. Keeping Matt feeling out of place, he thought it was absurd and yet so pitiful to see Rebekah act like this, she was hurt to be mistreated and misunderstood. Trying to figure out everything and putting things up Matt thought to himself _She was once a girl too, a human one. _Before there were vampires, before there was this immortality, they were also humans with feelings and all of these..these feelings heightening afterwards. It all comes confusing and complexing to those who have different kind of lives, the abnormal ones. Matt tried to put himself in her place and if he were her, he would have hated such a life. And now, he has to make it up for her.

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

"ELIJAH!" I shouted "ELIJAH!" I kept yelling his name like a psycho maniac all over the place till he finally appeared out of nowhere.

"Niklaus" he said so calmly that it made me want to tear out his throat, It seemed like I was just going to throw myself upon him.

"Elijah, do you have any idea where Caroline is?" I said through gritted teeth

"Caroline?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"_Where is she?_" I screamed

"Niklaus, I have no idea where Caroline is but I could help you find her" he tried to calm me down knowing that I really needed it.

"Last time I saw her she was getting out of here, now her car's out in front of our mansion and she's nowhere to be found" I described to him the whole situation waiting for him to give me any kind of clue that could help finding her by any way around.

"This may sound a little bit off, but as you could see that Silas has been around for a while" I knew Silas had been awakened but that seemed hard to understand, is he around us now?

"And how would you know?" he sighed as he seemed to have understood my question.

"Because it happens that I have just met him" he smiled "Really nice, really nice to be the devil himself" he laughed

"And what does he want?" clutching my fist.

"He wants the cure" he said "I told him that we don't have it, and he said the he knew so; but what I don't understand that he also said to give you a message that there will come a time when you and him will meet again"

"And it occurs to him that by kidnapping Caroline this is how _we're _going to meet?" I frowned

"The reason behind kidnapping her is completely and entirely unknown brother but I daresay that the man..or whatever creature he is has got something on you that I have no idea what it could be and so to make you meet him up, he gets Caroline as a first tease" he said so wisely.

"And where do you reckon he has taken her?" I smiled very rudely trying to fix my anger with some sort of 'a villain's smile' as some people call it.

"And where do you think the most haunted place in such a small town would be?" he smiled back as if he understood my reaction. And then we set our way to get Caroline as fast as we could.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"What do you want now?" I said so wearily as I turned my head to look at him when he came back.

"I only came to tell you stories" I felt him smile beyond that mask of his.

"Stories? Seriously?" trying to laugh but voice kept quiet; I was so tired that I couldn't even speak anymore. And just as he had read my mind he gave me a bottle of water "Drink" he ordered, I hesitated and I grabbed the water and starting drinking dripping on myself.

"Don't you want to kill me?" I gasped, trying to finally get some air into my lungs.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Caroline. You don't even know my real story" he began

"The only thing I want to know right now that if you're not messing around with my head, if this is_ real _that I'm sitting with you right now and talking to you and you're acting all out of a sudden like you're no villain and I'm no victim" I tried to talk myself out but I only had those weird thoughts that I had some sort of connection to what was going on and how he could really be, I didn't overreact and I only wanted to talk to him.

"If I even told you Caroline that this is real you wouldn't believe me" he sighed

"I believe you" I said "But why do I believe you? I know you have something to do with this. With me wanting to stay here better than leaving and screaming out for help" I rushed with my words

"Good" he smiled "Good that you believe me. And here the story begins..Well, your _boyfriend_ did this to you and all for you to know" he began again

"H-he's not my _boyfriend_!" I snapped

"Shut up. Well," he sighed "We're sort of connected. Long, very long ago there used to be humans and only humans till witches and warlocks appeared in such life and the nature had it's ways around of trying to stop such people like us. But after that I had to do the immortality spell for the sake of our well-being and for the sake of me and Qetsiyah's. But as she bailed on me in the end I didn't really care much then , but well back to the story my blood had something to do with curses and with other spells that you wouldn't understand but as I'm saying that well, werewolves are more bound to nature more than that of vampires, vampires were more bound to curses and spells than to nature's and after my immortality lesson there came the first of my kind the _Originals_ as you call, but one of them was not a true Mikaelson as you know, and he was part werewolf which was bound to the nature but it all changed and went around when they're turned to such blood-suckers and that's when he made his first kill and was bound to both nature and a really powerful curse that was bound to me and by then the curse rebounded to me and by that time Niklaus has my blood in his system, don't get surprised little miss but what I mean is it's because of his curse and that he has gotten into you and there's a part of him that is in you..I know this is very complicated to understand, very complicated but it's the way magic goes around and by then you have my blood inside of you in which a part of me still lies in him too but that's why you feel more connected to me than ever and that's also because you're in love with Klaus, you feel safe around me just only because you _do _feel safe around him. That's a big bound you see. And that's what I call my reunite with nature"

"And wh-what d-does that m-mean?" I couldn't understand the magic part but It would make sense "You're not brothers are you?"

"Only by blood" he laughed

"What? What 'by blood'?" I shouted and then I flinched and started shaking

"Easy Caroline, it's not like I'm going to do anything to you but all I have to do is to take the cure and break that curse that rebounded on me and everyone will be alright then I'll have to die" he explained himself and now it made sense "And now I'm going to leave you and meet him outside and I'll leave" I raised my head up and looked at him then nodded and I felt my eyes watering and I couldn't do anything I felt like everything went blank and I couldn't breath it was too much to handle, all this magic and all this supernatural life wasn't the kind of life I was expecting. He left and I started crying and I put my hands on my mouth screaming and trying to take my breaths, but I just couldn't.

"CAROLINE!" I heard his sweet voice calling from upstairs and I couldn't answer it I kept on crying and sobbing I was shaking very badly and all body hurts so bad "CAROLINE!" Klaus called again and he was right in front of me, I was sitting straight with my legs tied to my chest and my hands on my mouth "Caroline, it's okay, I'm here everything's alright. Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Breathe Caroline. Breathe" he put his hands around me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't take my breaths at all but I kept on sobbing, I took my hands off my mouth as he lifted me in his arms and kept on screaming with my face in his chest "Caroline, everything'll be okay I promise" I closed my eyes and we were in the car, we were in the back-seat and I was still clutched to him and not letting go sitting on his lap and with my face in his chest. And then I realized that Elijah was driving when my eyes were finally dry and everything went blank.

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

_I hate you, Matt _I kept on thinking repeatedly from last time I saw him _he's the one who's lost anyway _trying to convince myself that he will finally think the way around and try to be nice but I knew deep down that what happened today won't change anything and I started blaming my brothers for this for what's happening to me. For the last few weeks everything has been ruined by my brothers' plans of destructions. But I also have to stand up for them because the stupid Elena and his brother killed my two brothers and that would make anyone furious if their brothers were murdered for such non-sense and when we first warned them about awakening Silas they didn't listen and killed Kol for his talk of bullshit when all he said was absolutely right! They've just opened gates for hell on earth! And now I'll be watching them taking their punches right into their faces!

_Where's everyone?_ I wondered after I just walked around the house feeling finally lonely "Nik!" I called, but there was no answer "Elijah!" non either and then I heard the bell ring I went to open it but _that _wasn't expected a boy with a small bouquet of flowers was right in front of with his amazing smile "Matt? Wh-what are you doing here?" I gasped

"I'm sorry" he gave me the flowers "I shouldn't have said what I said today and I know I was wrong to would have thought that way, I didn't mean to"

I slightly rolled my eyes then sighed and said "Apology accepted" I smiled "Come in, please"

"Thank you" he made his was in, he walked slowly till we reached the living room and he kept on searching the ceiling "You have a really nice house you know"

I chuckled "Well, Nik is the creative one and he likes big houses"

"You've lived a thousand years of course you'd like castles way more than little apartments" he chuckled back

"Actually, I would love to live in a shoebox better than this" he glared at me very surprised with what I had just said and he gave his back to me and I sprinted out to put the flowers in a vase and then I heard him calling "uhmm..Rebekah?" I called back "One minute" I thought I heard him say "Okay" but I was just on my way back putting the vase on a small table right across the room.

"You know you scare me with your speed" he took his breath and smiled.

"Come on at least _this _is the best part of it all" I laughed

"Really? How's it like?" he said, and I sighed "I'm sorry" he seemed to understand that he has crossed the line already for what happened this morning "I just-"

"It's okay" I said "It's different actually" I smiled.

He tried changing the subject but just went on with what I couldn't have expected "Rebekah, I wish we could turn the page and write a new book. _Our _book" I opened my mouth but he continued "I've shut you down like you were some sort of an animal and that was rude and as you would call it because I'm human and I knock down the danger that could affect me and I avoid it" but then I slightly smiled to that then.."And I'm.." he approached me and then all of a sudden I felt like I was normal his lips brushed against mine and just for that tiniest second I felt alive. I felt human. I kissed him back and he grabbed my face between his hands, I played with his hair at the back of his neck and then we stopped I have heard my two brothers just outside with..a human "What's wrong?" he said looking worried.

"My bro-" and then I was cut off when the door slammed open.

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

I saw Matt hitting on my sister but I cared less for both of their existence. I heard Matt calling out for Caroline worrying I would say as I lifted her up the stairs and left Elijah explaining everything downstairs. I put her down on the bed and waited for her to wake up, she was breathing fine, she wasn't injured she was absolutely fine. I took her shoes off, put her as comfortably as possible, covered her up and stared at her for the whole time thinking about everything Silas has said.

_"You've finally arrived" Silas chuckled_.

_"Where is Caroline?" I gritted my teeth and clutched my fist and was just about to knock him and Elijah down, because of his calmness that made me want to kill him right away and feel more relieved than for him to be so calm and useless but just being wise._

_"She's alright, I know you could hear her well" felt him smiling under that stupid mask, how could Caroline feel by looking through that thing she would have suffered._

_"And there you meet again" Elijah said._

_Silas turned his head and looked to Elijah. I glared at him then "Yes, Niklaus we meet again" he looked back at me_

_"And what does that mean?" I sniffed_

_"When the time comes you'll know what it means. Now if you may please get her away from here her whimpering is getting me sick already" he laughed and just as I was going to kill him I ran off to get him but he was gone "don't play games with me" I heard him calling but I just couldn't get where the sound was from. I glared at Elijah for the last time then ran off to Caroline._

I was stopped by the sound of Caroline waking, I held her hand watching her eyes getting opened.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Caroline, are you okay?" I heard his voice, his beautiful voice that makes life more beautiful than it already is to me.

"I'm alright" I said wearily as I opened my eyes, feeling the tiredness and the body numbness already "How long have I been sleeping?" I yawned.

"It wasn't technically sleeping" he chuckled, I frowned then he said "Alright, well, a few hours"

"A _few_ HOURS?" I screamed "Oh, wow." I gasped

He laughed, brushing his hand against mine "Are you okay, Caroline?" I understood that he was too worried and he couldn't stop himself from worrying about me but then I smiled and nodded.

"Come and sit next to me" I patted the place beside me and moved to give him space. I lied in his arms for a few moments "I am really thankful and more grateful for you showing up and rescuing me" he kissed my forehead and I knew he knew that when I'm ready to tell him about what happened I will. I felt my eyes watering but I stopped myself before I could explode I closed my eyes and heard his heartbeat which I thought were from the werewolf side but I stopped myself before going there..I wasn't going to study him physically like that, I didn't even want to get the thought to myself.

For just a second, everything changed, time has turned around, silence surrounded my ears, life was nothing but a blank page to me. I felt a very hard kick right into my stomach. And for just the same second I knew exactly what it was.


End file.
